


Pets Get What Pets Deserve

by Merthurnmore



Series: Severus’s Pet, Harry’s Master [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding Bench, Cock Cage, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sounding, Teacher-Student Relationship, Urethral Play, beastiality, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merthurnmore/pseuds/Merthurnmore
Summary: Harry spends the day as his Master’s full pet. Not talking and dressed like dog. The next day he gets a surprise from his Master.*Warning!! Beastiality*
Relationships: Fang/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Severus’s Pet, Harry’s Master [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164389
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is kind of short, but the next one is longer. Read the tags!! Don’t like, don’t read! Thanks!

It was finally the weekend and Harry was very excited. He couldn’t wait to be his Master’s full pet. He was currently walking down the hall, early Saturday morning, to Severus’ rooms. When he got there, they immediately Portkeyed over to Spinners End. 

The second they got there, Severus got to work. “Strip!” He barked out 

“Yes Master.” Harry stripped, standing there bare to his Master.

“Get on the bed, hands and knees. No talking.” 

Harry immediately followed his orders, not questioning it. Severus got behind him, lubed his fingers and started fingering his Pet. “I have some new rules. You won’t talk, unless it’s your safe word, you will obey me without question, you may only crawl, and absolutely no cumming. You will not cum until tomorrow evening, I made sure of that. I have also spelled you to not produce any waste for 48 hours.” Deeming him loose enough, Severus stuffed a black tail plug into him, spelling it to only be removable by him. He flipped him over and put his cock in a cage. This one had a sound attachment that he would use in case punishment was needed. His Pet whines at the cage. 

“Pets don’t get to cum.” He slapped Harry’s arse a few times to let the information sink in. To make sure it didn’t happen, he spelled him unable to cum. He placed a collar and leash on him, “Follow me.” 

They went to the living room, where Severus sat on the couch with a book. “Suck me off Pet.”

Harry immediately began sucking and licking the cock in front of him. Vigorously licking, wanting to taste his Master’s cum. Severus has to put his book down, and started moaning. His Pet was very good at this. Finishing quickly, his Pet licked him clean. 

“Now, until I finish this book, you will warm my cock.” 

Harry nodded, taking his Master’s cock back into his mouth. Harry didn’t know how long he sat there with his Master’s cock in his mouth, he just knew that his jaw was starting to ache.

Severus closed his book and looked down at his Pet.

“Pet. It’s time for lunch.” He stood up, grabbed his pets leash and they went to the kitchen. Severus sat down, and said “Pet. You must earn your food. Once you suck me off, you can eat.”

Not waiting for a response, he pushed his Pets head onto his cock. He moaned as Harry instantly started sucking. 

When he finished eating, he leaned back and passed in the pleasure his pet was giving him. Shooting his load, he placed a bowl of dog food down. 

“Don’t worry Pet, it’s transfigured you look like dog food. It’s just a sandwich.”

Relieved, Harry started to chow down, his tail started wagging, responding to his emotions. When Harry finished his food, Severus lead him to their room. He put Harry on the bed and bound him on all fours. He took out the plug, lubed up his fingers and started in on his pets ass. 

Harry moaned at the feeling of fingers in his ass. The first one pumping, the second one scissoring and hitting his prostate. Then suddenly they were gone. Instantly replaced by something much bigger. 

Severus moaned at the tightness of Harry’s hole. Pausing for a moment, he started ramming in at a punishing pace. He fucked Harry for an hour before filling his ass with hot cum. Plugging the tail back into Harry’s ass, he unbound him. 

Harry, dazed from the fucking, didn’t know what was happening. Severus took him to his desk. He sat down, put Harry under his desk and made him his cock warmer again. He graded papers until dinner. At dinner, Harry are the same thing he had for lunch, but this time he didn’t have to earn it. 

“Follow me pet.” Severus said after letting Harry finish his food. He led Harry to the bedroom, put him on all fours, took out the plug and started brutally fucking him. He barely lubed his cock, knowing Harry was still full of his cum. He pounded in, thrusting harder and faster. Harry could do nothing but moan his head off.

After finishing, Severus put the plug back in and laid Harry on a large pillow next to the bed.

“This is where you’ll sleep Pet. I’ll see you in the morning.” They both went to sleep, Severus dreaming about his plans for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the beastiality happens! Harry gets fucked by a dog!

Severus woke up at 7 and got ready. He was expecting a gift for his pet today. His Pet wouldn’t tell him, but he knew his Pet had fantasies about being fucked by a dog. He was going to make that happen. There was a knock at the door. He got up and opened it. Hagrid was standing there with Fang. 

“ ‘ere you go. Thanks fer takin’ car o’ Fang fer meh.” Hagrid said, handing Fang’s leash to Severus.

“Not a problem.” He took Fang and closed the door. He wanted today to be special for his Pet, so he took Fang to the playroom and mixed some potions into his food. He added a potion that would cause Fang to have no refractory period, an unlimited supply of cum, and an unstoppable libido. It would last for 12 hours, and his Pet was going to enjoy every minute of it. 

He left Fang leashed in a small room in the playroom and went to go get Harry. He walked over to his Pet, curled up on a giant pillow at the side of the bed. Waking him up, he brought him some food. 

“Follow me Pet, I have a surprise for you.”

Harry, excited, followed his Master to the playroom. Inside, it was just a breeding bench and a leather chair. 

Severus locked Harry into the breeding bench and started to explain what would happen.

“Today Pet, I’m going to give you what you have secretly wanted. Something you hid from me.”

Harry was confused. What did he mean? He was slightly apprehensive as his Master went to a small door at the edge of the playroom. He opened it, and pulled out a dog. Not just any dog, but Fang. Oh.

Looking at his Pets face, “I see you’ve realized what I mean? Yes you will be fucked by Fang for hours on end. I have given him a potion that will make him very horny, give him an unlimited supply of cum, and no refractory period.”

Harry started trembling with excitement. He never thought he would be able to have this. 

“You may only speak, if you are giving me your safe word. Unless you give me your safe word, he will not stop. If you talk I will punish you. Now, I think it’s time we get started. You will not be able to cum either. You are already stretched, so I think we can move past that.”

He took out the plug, leashed Fang to the breeding bench and sat back in his leather chair.

Harry felt something wet on his ass. Fang was licking him! He moaned at the feeling. The rough tongue started fucking him. It felt so good! It filled his hole, licking his muscles, causing them to clench. Eventually the tongue disappeared and was replaced with something blunt. Harry moaned as Fangs cock started pushing into him. The stretch felt amazing. The moans increased in volume as Fang started fucking him with out hesitation. 

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ohhh!” Harry moaning and groaning didn’t stop. After a while, he felt something stretching his ass wider! He moaned, realizing it was a knot. It felt so good! Suddenly we was filling with hot cum. He groaned at the heat. 

He just lay there, feeling satisfied, but after 10 minutes, the knot went down and Fang started back up. He started pounding harder than before. It never ended. He wanted to cum so bad! After he was knotted again, filled with so much doggy cum, Fang pulled out of him. Thinking Fang was taking a break he sighed, laying on the breeding bench. Suddenly there was a rough wetness on his balls. Fang was licking them! He moaned loudly! “Uhhhhh.” 

Severus looked up from his book and saw Harry. His stomach slightly descended from all of the cum. He smirked as Fang licked Harry’s balls. He stood up and grabbed Fang’s leash, causing him to stop licking the balls in front of him.

Harry, seeing his Master grab Fang’s leash was very confused. That is, until he stopped in front of him.

“Open your mouth Pet.” 

Harry gasped when he realized what was happening. Taking this as an opportunity, Fang rammed himself into Harry’s waiting mouth.

Harry followed his instinct and started licking and sucking the cock in his mouth. Fang was bigger than he expected, but that wasn’t what surprised him. What surprised him was that his cock was long enough to go slightly down his throat. As Fang fucked his mouth, Harry was choking on it.

“Do you like choking on doggy cock? Are you that much of a slut? You’ll suck anything that comes your way?”

The humiliation made him flush, moaning around the cock in his throat. When the knot came, thankfully it didn’t fit in his mouth. Although, the cum shot out just the same. He couldn’t get it all, so his face ended up covered in cum. 

Severus led Fang back to his ass, which he started on immediately, causing Harry to moan at the fucking.

“Do you like that Pet? Do you like being covered in dog cum? Do you want to cum, whore? Is that what you want to do you filthy slut?” Harry moaned nodding his head.

“Too bad, you have to wait.”

They didn’t stop all day. He looked pregnant with all of the cum filling him. It was about an hour before he was allowed to cum(not that he knew that), when he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please! Please Master let me cum! I’ll do anything please! Ah! Ahh!”

“Oh pet. You were doing so well. You only had an hour left before I was going to allow you to cum. Looks like when Fang is done, I’ll have to punish you. You can talk all you want know, you’re already being punished.”

“No please! I’m sorry! Let me cum! Please! I’m begging you!”

“No.”

For the next hour, Fang continued fucking him nonstop.

At about 7 o’clock, Fang shot his final load into Harry. After his knot went down, he pulled out and laid on a pillow not far from where Harry was chained, cum leaking from his gaping hole. 

“It’s time for your punishment Pet. Not only am I going to spank you with all that doggy cum in you, I’m going to leave it in there. After your spanking, I’m going to play with you for a while.” 

Severus grabbed a large plug, and stuffed it in his Pets gaping hole. After that he started spanking him. Hard. 

Harry didn’t know how long his master spanked his ass, all he could do was moan and beg. “Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Sorry! I’m sorry Master! Ah!”

“Oh I know Pet, you’re about to be sorrier.” 

After giving his Pet a total of 50 spanks, he moved on with the punishment. He unlocked Harry from the breeding bench, and bound him spread eagle facing up, on the bed. Looking at the cock cage, he put a special sound in, spelling it in place. then he clamped his Pets pert nipples. 

Harry moaned in protest. “I’m sorry please!”

“I know Pet, but you still have to be punished.” He took off the cage, leaving the sound in, and set it to vibrate.

Harry arched up with a scream, “Ahhhh! Oh Master please!”

Letting the sound do its job, he waited until Harry was about to shoot his load, he took it out. Harry moaned as his orgasm was ruined. 

“No please! No! I was so close!” He felt no pleasure, but became more sensitive. Waiting a few seconds, Severus put the sound back in.

“NO NO NO! NO PLEASE! Please it hurts! AH!”

Severus started playing with the sensitive head of Harry’s cock, knowing it would torture him.

“Ah! Ah! NO NO pleASE! I’m sorry-AH! No! It HURTS! Ah!”

“This is your punishment. The cum in Harry’s stomach didn’t help. The more he arched and squirmed, the more it moved. 

Stopping his torture of Harry’s head, he grabbed Fang’s leash and tied it to the bed. He used Legilimency to tell Fang to lick Harry’s balls, knowing that they were sensitive. Fang started doing just that.

Harry started whimpering, tears falling from his eyes. “No! No-Ah! Please Stop! I’m-ah! I’m sorry! Please! NO! IT HURTS!” After torturing Harry with orgasm after orgasm, he stopped his torture.

“Thank you Master! Thank you!” whispered Harry, panting and twitching with overstimulation. 

“To keep this reminder, you will keep all of that doggy cum in your stomach until tomorrow morning. I will empty you before classes. Are we clear?”

“Yes Master. I’m sorry Master.”

“I know. Let’s get you something to eat okay Harry?” 

“Okay Sev.”

“Did you like my little surprise?”

“I loved it Master, thank you.”


End file.
